


Promises

by RavenclawDoll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship Scott/Isaac, Gen, M/M, Mention of Aiden, Mention of Chris Argent, Mention of Cora, Mention of Ethan, Mention of Lydia - Freeform, Mention of Peter, Other, mention of Allison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawDoll/pseuds/RavenclawDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent McCall arrests Isaac. Scott goes to bail him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> So writing this, I felt so bad for Scott's dad. I actually feel bad for him in the show too when Scott shuts him out. And I know he wasn't his life but I can't help it, it makes me sad.
> 
> This takes places between 3a and 3b.
> 
> And the title is a working title. I have no idea what to call it. If you have a suggestion, please let know!
> 
> Unbeta'd- all mistakes are my own

Scott leaned back in his desk chair, groaning.

"Can we stop studying yet? My brain hurts," he said rubbing his temples.

Isaac looked up from his text book where he was laying on Scott's bed, grinning.

"Just a few more minutes then we can take a break." Scott frowned. "I'll make it worth your while," Isaac teased, wagging his eyebrows.

Scott chuckled. "Promise?"

"Yes," Isaac said getting off the bed. "I'm going to get a drink though. Do you want anything?"

"Mm, no thanks."

Isaac walked out and Scott turned back to his history book that was placed precariously on his lap. He didn't understand why he would need this for the future, but he'd lying if he said it wasn't interesting. He briefly wondered what it would be like to live in the past.

"Scott!"

Isaac's yell brought him from his thoughts. He jumped up, the book dropping to the floor. He sounded terrified. Scott took off to the stairs.

"Scott," Isaac called again.

Scott stumbled down the stairs to see Isaac being dragged out in handcuffs.

"Isaac," he called running through the open door.

Scott saw his dad pushing the curly teen into the back of the car.

"Dad," he growled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like son?" Rafael sighed. "Arresting Isaac."

"What for?" Scott was trying really hard not to change in the front yard.

"For the murder of his dad," he answered closing the door.

"He was cleared of that!" By this point his claws were digging into his palms.

"Which is weird. He was the only suspect." Rafael got in the driver's seat. "Tell you mother I'll be home for dinner." Wit that he closed the door and started the car.

"I'll get you out," Scott yelled after the car. "I promise!"

Scott let out a howl after the car was out of sight. He pulled his phone from his pocket, almost dropping it a few times. With shaky hands, he pulled up his contacts.

"Stiles," Scott yelled after his friend picked up. "I need your help!"

" _Scott, are you okay? What's wrong_ ," Stiles asked, hearing the other boy's distress.

"My dad. He just arrested Isaac!"

" _What_ ," Stiles screeched.

"For the murder of his dad," Scott explained, pacing the front lawn. "I gotta get him out Stiles."

" _Okay, okay. I'm not there right now. We're at USC_."

Scott had forgotten Stiles' dad was making him check out colleges. "That was this weekend?"

" _We'll be back tomorrow_ ," Stiles said quickly. " _We'll do it then. Right as soon as I get back_."

"I can't wait that long." Scott crouched to the ground, his free hand running through his hair, resting on the back of his neck. "Stiles, he cannot stay there over night."

Sure, a cell wasn't a freezer, but it's a type of locked away. He wasn't sure how Isaac would handle it.

" _Scott, calm down, okay? I'm the one that gets panic attacks_ ," Stiles joked, trying to lighten the mood. " _He'll be fine. Don't- don't do anything stupid_."

Scott was silent.

" _Scott_ ," Stiles yelled, forcefully. " _Do **NOT** do anything stupid._ "

"Alright, I won't," Scott agreed, hanging up the phone.

Scott walked back into the house, closing the door behind him. He went upstairs and saw his book upside down with some pages folded. Sighing, he picked it up and tossed it on the chair. He flopped onto his bed, his arms and legs dangling off the sides. He needed a plan.

The sound of his phone ringing interrupted his scattered thoughts. He rolled over onto his back and pulled out the phone.

"Hey mom," he greeted through a sigh.

" _Hey sweetie. I won't be home tonight. A girl called out sick. I already told your dad_."

"He's not my dad," Scott grumbled.

" _I'm sure you two can get along for one night. I have to go_."

Scott let the phone slide from his hand, it landing on the floor with a clatter.

"Great," he said aloud to the ceiling.

XxXxXxXxX

By that night, Scott had a plan. It was simple. Just wait until his dad got home, go out and sneak into the police station.

"Scott," he heard is dad call a few moments later. "I have food. It's Mexican."

Groaning, Scott got up and shuffled into the kitchen. His dad handed him a takeout box and fork. They sat at the table. Rafael cleared his throat.

"So, do you want to tell me why there's a boy outside across the street?" He asked eating some rice.

Scott arched an eyebrow. He moved to the den window. Of course. Derek. How long had he been out there? Since he howled? Did he know about Isaac?

"It's just Derek. We're going to hang out later," he lied, shrugging. "Guess he's early."

"I don't think I like the idea of you hanging out with him. He's older and he's also been a suspect in a murder," he said shifting in his seat. "Are all of your friends murderers?"

"Not Stiles and Lydia," Scott spat. Which was unfortunately true.

"Not funny, Scott."

"Who's laughing?" Scott sighed heavily, tossing his for down on his untouched food. "I gotta go. Be home later."

"Scott."

Ignoring his dad, Scott walked out the front door.

"How long have you been there," he asked once he was near Derek.

Derek shrugged his response. "Where's Isaac?"

Scott massaged his neck. "Well." He forced out a laugh. "My dad took him to jail. I was just about to try and get him out. Wanna help?"

Derek nodded and they started running.

"Why did he arrest him," Derek asked curiously when they slowed down, the station in view.

"For killing his dad. Just another unsolved case and he was the only suspect," he explained.

"So what's the plan?" Derek asked, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

They were across the street.

"You distract the front guy while I sneak past."

 Derek sighed. "Always the decoy," he mumbled walking to the station and in, Scott following.

He snuck up to the door, watching, waiting for his opportunity.

"So, you're a cop too, right," Derek asked the guy at the front desk, trying to get him to turn away from the door.

"Uh, yeah," the guy answered.

"Cool. Yeah, I was thinking about maybe becoming one." Derek walked to the other side of the counter and leaned on it. The guy followed him, his back now to the door. "I was wondering. How does one go about doing that?"

Scott raced across the lobby as quietly as he could. Seeing the hallway was clear, he went to the holding cells.

Isaac was curled into himself in the corner on the bed, his face buried his knees. Scott's heart dropped.

"Isaac," he said softly, putting his hands on the bars.

Isaac looked up slowly. "Scott," he breathed, rushing to the door.

"I'm going to get you out," he promised again.

Making one nail into a claw he tried to open the lock but it was too small.

"Are you okay," Scott asked, trying his pinky finger.

"Scott," Isaac sighed. "I'm in jail again."

"You're right. That was a stupid question." Scott groaned, his pinky nail being too big as well.

Scott gripped the cell bars and pulled, grunting. They didn't budge. Scott growled, frustrated.

After a few more failed attempts, his hearing picked up.

"Hey Agent McCall, what are you doing back?"

"Forgot my laptop," he answered.

Scott's eyes widened. "Shit, shit, shit."

Scott went alpha and pulled on the lock, it bursting free. He ripped open the door and Isaac fell into Scott's arms.

"We gotta go," Scott whispered, urgently, changing back to human.

"Scott?" His dad asked from the door way. "What are you doing?" Rafael took in the busted door and moved forward.

Scott's breathing increased.

"Scott, stay calm," Isaac soothed, grabbing his hand, still behind him.

"I'm getting Isaac out. He doesn't belong here," Scott answered through gritted teeth."

Rafael sighed. "We've been over this. He was the only suspect. And that Jackson kid was a witness, then retracted his statement? Sounds suspicious. Now," Rafael said walking to them. "I'm just going to put him back in the cell."

When Rafael's hand touched Isaac's, Scott turned alpha and pushed his dad off. Scott stood in front of Isaac, facing his dad in all of his alpha glory.

Rafael's mouth bobbed up and down, unsure what to say.

"Scott," he choked out in a whisper.

"Isaac's innocent and we are leaving," Scott growled.

Scott took Isaac's hand, changed back to normal, and walked out the side entrance.

XxXxXxXxX

The next day Scott, his mom, and Isaac were gathered in the living room. Melissa in one of the chairs, the boys on the couch, and Rafael was pacing.

"So you're a werewolf?" He asked Scott. He wanted to confront him that night but he was still in shock.

Scott nodded.

"And you are as well," he asked Isaac, trying to understand.

"Yes sir," he answered quietly.

"And you knew about this," he asked his ex-wife.

She nodded. "It was a shock for me as well."

Rafael sat in the other chair, pulling a hand over his face.

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Isaac did not kill his dad," Scott said sternly.

"Who did then?"

"Jackson."

"Well," Isaac spoke up. "Technically Jackson but he was a kanima being controlled by Matt and he's dead. So technically the guy who killed my dad is already taken care of."

Rafael shot them a look. Isaac shrank back into the couch, in Scott's side.

"What the holy hell is a kanima?"

"A giant lizard," Isaac answered.

"But now he's a werewolf and in London," Scott finished.

The front door burst open then.

"Scott, I'm here," Stiles said rushing in. "We can go-" He stopped in his tracks, seeing Isaac there. "I thought I told you not to do anything stupid?"

"Is he a werewolf too," Rafael asked, pointing to Stiles.

"No. Thank you very much. Still very much human," Stiles answered then turned to Scott, questioningly.

"He, uh." Scott fixed his jeans. "He saw me change last night."

"I'm gone for day and I miss everything," Stiles groaned, sitting on his knees.

"Okay so Isaac is innocent. That only explains one case."

"The rest were werewolves, or other mystical beings," Stiles said.

Rafael inhaled deeply. "Are there any more werewolves?"

"Derek, his Uncle Peter- he's the one who turned me, Derek's sister Cora, and Ethan and Aiden," Scott answered. "Oh and Allison and her dad are werewolf hunters. Or they were," he trailed off.

"We're still unclear about," Isaac noted.

"And Lydia is a banshee," Stiles offered.

"Does your dad know about all this," he asked looking at Stiles.

"Yep," he said popping the 'p'.

Rafael nodded and stood. "Yeah, okay, great," he said slowly, walking towards the kitchen. "This town is full of supernatural creatures. Okay."

Melissa turned to her son. "Did you have to come out like that," she asked slapping his knee.

"Sorry," he shrugged. "He just made me so angry."

"I wonder if he's going to drop the case on my dad," Stiles wondered, mainly to himself.

XxXxXxXxX

Scott leaned back in his chair that night after a very awkward dinner.

"Can we stop studying yet," he whined.

Isaac looked up from Scott's bed, his book open in front of him.

"Just a few more minutes."

"Actually, I believe someone promised me a break," Scott smiled, walking to his bed.

"You had a break for a whole day," Isaac laughed.

Scott laid on his side, facing Isaac, his head propped up on his hand.

"But I also remember you promising the break would be worthwhile," he said rubbing patterns on Isaac's bicep.

Isaac looked at Scott. "Breaking me out of jail and coming out of the wolf closet wasn't enough for you?"

"No," Scott whispered, closing the space between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that when an alpha howls, all the werewolves should come running but let's pretend Cora and Peter are away for whatever reason and Aiden and Ethan are busy, maybe with Lydia and Danny.


End file.
